


Summer Love

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Song fic writing challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it became a bit cheesy, really a whole bunch of fluff, summer lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to visit his uncle in Ireland one summer only to meet Niall, who is brighter than the sun and one of the most beautiful people Harry has ever seen, Harry tries to stop falling for a boy he probably won’t see again but he can’t help it. Niall’s magnetic. Summer love never lasts but they can pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> This song fic is based on Summer Love by We The Kings  
> If you wanna you can follow my personal tumblr: http://jfc-yourelike-sexonwheels.tumblr.com/  
> Or my Narry and Ziam tumblr: http://narryandziam-makemehappy.tumblr.com/

_Tonight, we are intertwined_  
 _And we are laying side by side_  
 _So dont you try_  
 _To fight, those feelings that you hide_  

“Hey Uncle Joe.” Harry muttered as he stepped out of the car with his mom, holding his many bags. Harry wasn’t even a heavy packer but his mother insisted because of his asthma and his need to get sunburned easily!

“Nephew!” Uncle Joe cried as he stepped out of his house with his wife Carla following slowly behind. Uncle Joe was a big man with a potbelly who worked as a mechanic, moving from Holmes Chapel to Ireland was a big move for him and his garage. Uncle Joe enveloped Harry into a huge hug and then went to hug Anne,

“It’s nice to see you Annie.” He said to his sister and Harry’s mom smiled,

“You to Joe.” She replied smiling. Suddenly Carla was hugging Harry and he hugged her back quickly. He wasn’t quite used to Carla yet but she was nice last time they were in Holmes Chapel for the holidays, she bought cookies.

“Well Joe, help em out.” Carla stated with a smile as she grabbed the bags from Harry. Harry watched Joe and Carla disappear into the house and then his mom turned to him,

“Now Harry, I want you to be good okay. I mean I’m going to miss you.” She said smiling a watery smile. Harry sighed,

“Mom I’m going to be fine.” She sighed,

“I know baby but your asthma and just stay safe okay.” Anne whispered and Harry nodded,

“Okay mom.” She smiled,

“Now gimme a hug.” Then they were embracing, Harry felt something in him swell because he really was a big momma’s boy and he was going to miss her a lot. She was probably feeling sad because Gemma was on a trip around the world with her boyfriend and now Harry was in Ireland. When they pulled away, she had tears in her eyes,

“See ya later my baby.” She said kissing his cheek and then walking to the car. Harry watched her get inside, than ride off and Harry stared hoping she was okay. He sighed, he was determined to enjoy this summer without his mother no matter how much he was going to miss her.

~~

“Harry, you know there’s going to be a little party down by the beach for the teenagers tonight.” Carla stated two days later while Harry was eating breakfast. Harry was honestly bored out of his mind, he didn’t like walking around because he was shy and he didn’t know how to meet new people. Harry looked up at Carla,

“Okay.” He stated and she gave him a small smile,

“Why don’t you go?” She asked and he shrugged blushing. He didn’t want to tell her he was a wallflower, he didn’t like talking or any of that stuff. “You should. I could get that nice Horan boy to take you.” She stated and he raised an eyebrow,

“Carla I just… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Harry stated and she stared at him,

“Why?” He sighed and shrugged. Suddenly Joe was stumbling into the kitchen and he kissed Carla on the cheek while ruffling Harry’s hair,

“Joe don’t you think Harry should go hang out with some people his own age. I mean you did hear about that party tonight right?” She asked him and Joe stared at her,

“Carla if he doesn’t want to go you shouldn’t make him.” Harry smiled into his breakfast; at least Joe was on his side. Carla sighed patiently,

“I know but I don’t want him to be cooped up in this house all day long.” Carla stated and Harry expected Joe to stay on his side but it seemed his loyalty only lasted for about two minutes because he said,

“You do have a good point Carla, don’t you think Harry?” Harry realized two against one wasn’t going to work and he wasn’t going to fight with his uncle and her wife,

“Sure.” Harry stated and Carla clapped her hands excitedly,

“I’ll go call Niall.” She stated and Harry stared, who was Niall?

~~

“I’m Niall.” Said the blonde boy when he came to pick Harry up for the party that night. Harry was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a beanie covering his hair. Now he felt like he would’ve worn something better because Niall looked good and it was somewhat embarrassing because it felt like Niall was taking him on a date by the way Carla was beaming.

“Harry.” Harry stated and Niall looked at Carla and Joe,

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure he doesn’t drink.” Both Carla and Joe nodded than Niall cocked his head, saying that Harry should follow him out. Harry looked at his uncle and Carla than walked out, he really didn’t want to.

~~

“So where you from?” Niall asked when they pulled up to the beach. There was a huge bonfire going on that Harry could see and there were so many teenagers! It was super loud with a bad pop music blaring from the stereo, Harry felt like suffocating, and he wasn’t even on the beach yet. Harry turned his head and looked at Niall,

“Uhm Holmes Chapel.” He stated and Niall nodded looking him up and down, causing Harry to blush.

“Nice. You’re the nephew that Joe always talks about.” Niall stated and Harry stared,

“Joe talks about me?” Harry asked and Niall nodded,

“All the time. I’ll be at the garage and he’ll say that you’re pretty bad at engines but you’re really good at singing.” Niall stated with a grin and Harry blushed,

“Oh.” Niall nodded,

“We should get going you know so we can actually not miss the party.” Harry nodded quickly,

“Yeah of course.”

~~

Harry had no idea where Niall was. He was alone in the party where both guys and girls kept checking him out, he had a drink in his cup that he couldn’t recognize and the throbbing music was not doing anything for his headache.

“Hey pretty boy.” A gruff voice sounded and Harry jumped looking up to see a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes staring at him,

“Hi.” Harry squeaked and the boy looked him up and down. Harry was scared of this guy already; he was staring at Harry as if Harry was the main dish at a restaurant… not cool.

“So… want me to show you a good time?” The guy asked and Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out so he shook his head,

“I’m just… no.” Harry finally choked out and the guy was just staring at him,

“C’mon baby, you’re pretty and I’m hot.” Then the guy was tugging on his arm!

“Let go.” Harry muttered and the guy just laughed, manhandling him and Harry was so close to screaming rape until he heard,

“Hey Michael! Let him go!” An Irish voice yelled. Harry could tell everyone was staring at them and the grip on his arm loosened and Niall, the one who had yelled was walking over to them.

“You know him?” The guy, Michael asked Niall and Niall nodded. Before Harry knew it, Niall was throwing an arm around his shoulder,

“Let’s go.” He whispered in his ear, leading them both to the parking lot. Harry ignored the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

~~

“I didn’t need saving.” Harry whispered when they were in the car after the incident. Niall wasn’t talking, just staring at the steering wheel and clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Harry… you don’t know Michael’s history. You did need saving.” Harry swallowed and looked at Niall,

“Well I could’ve handled it.” He lied and Niall sighed,

“You couldn’t.”

“I could.”

“Harry.”

“Niall.” Harry didn’t even realize that he was honest to god flirting with the guy until Niall turned and looked at him. He was staring at his lips though and Harry blinked,

“Harry?” Niall asked,

“Yeah?” Harry asked and Niall sighed,

“I’m going to kiss you… you okay with that?” He asked and Harry nodded. He was staring at Niall’s lips and he kept staring, even when Niall leaned in, even when Harry went cross-eyed. Than Niall’s lips were there, on his and it was like… wow. Harry had never done something like this, kissed some guy he barely knew that wasn’t Harry’s thing. Harry didn’t know what to do with his hands so he decided to wrap his hands on the back of Niall’s neck tugging on the blonde hairs there. When they pulled away, Niall was staring at him,

“You have perfect lips.” He whispered breathlessly and Harry chuckled,

“Yeah well… you too.” Then they were kissing again.

~~

“So… how was it?” Joe asked the next morning while Harry was eating cereal. Harry felt himself blushing and he had to stop doing that. After kissing Niall probably a thousand times Niall drove him home, and then kissed him again promising to see him later.

“It was good.” Harry stated and Joe nodded,

“Wanna come to the garage with me. Niall’s gonna be there… you guys are friends right?” Joe asked and Harry nodded a little eagerly than cleared his throat,

“Yeah sure I’ll come.”

~~

Niall looked good in a blue jumpsuit covered in grease. The sleeve of the jumper was pulled up to reveal toned biceps and he looked so concentrated working on the wheel.

“I’ll be over there.” Joe said pointing to an angry looking lady. Harry nodded and kept staring at Niall he was oh so pretty.

“Harry?” Niall asked and Harry jumped when he realized he was still staring at Niall while zoned out. Harry smiled at him,

“Hi… I came to the garage.” And wow, that was the stupidest thing to say. Niall chuckled,

“I can see that.” They both stared at each other and Harry looked down at his white converse,

“Uhh c’mon, lemme show you what I do.” Niall said wrapping an arm around Harry’s wrist, Harry felt goose bumps rise onto his skin and Niall looked at him,

“Is this okay?” Harry nodded giving him a small smile,

“Yeah of course.” Niall grinned ducking his head and then he was leading Harry to a car. He let go of Harry’s wrist and crouched down,

“I change the tires. It may not seem cool but I love it.” Niall stated. He grabbed a crowbar and started unscrewing bolts. When he looked up and realized Harry was still standing Niall laughed,

“Don’t be scared Harry.” Harry crouched down and he knew he should’ve been looking at the tires Niall was changing but all he could do was stare at Niall. Niall was so pretty, so bright like the big ball of fire in the sky.

“And that’s how you do it!” Niall finished snapping Harry out of his face worship for Niall. Niall turned and looked at Harry, he grinned.

"Let’s eat.”

~~

“So how did you like the garage?” Uncle Joe asked Harry as they drove back home. Harry was staring at his reflection in the side view mirror because he had the biggest hickey on his neck and he was positive his uncle had seen it.

“It was fine.” Harry muttered and Joe let out a little hum,

“That’s a nice new friend you’re sporting.” Uncle Joe said and Harry felt his face flame up.

“Yeah.” Harry said swallowing and Uncle Joe looked at him,

“Niall?” He asked and Harry blushed covering his face with his hands. “It’s okay Harry.” Joe said softly and Harry looked up,

“It is?” Uncle Joe laughed,

“Yeah, I kissed some boys in my day too… don’t tell Carla.” Harry smiled,

“I won’t. Uhm what will she think of this?” He asked pointing to his hickey. Joe laughed,

“She’ll freak.”

~~

“You know… throwing rocks at my window is probably the cheesiest thing ever!” Harry cried with his head out of the window, staring down at Niall who was grinning. Niall shrugged,

“You love it. Come down.” Niall stated and Harry sighed,

“I don’t know.” Harry replied and Niall shrugged,

“Your uncle’s cool… what did he think of the love bite?” Harry blushed,

“He didn’t care. But I don’t want him to not trust me.” Harry replied and Niall sighed,

“Harry I woke up in the middle of the night for you… please?” Niall asked and Harry stared at the beautiful boy outside his window and he sighed,

“Fine.” Than he shut his window, put on his shoes and snuck out the house with no problem.

~~

“So how’s Holmes Chapel?” Niall asked. They were parked in this abandoned parking lot both of them on the hood of Niall’s car and staring at the stars.

“It’s good I guess. Very picturesque.” Harry replied and Niall nodded,

“Nice. I like Ireland, I guess I guess I like the countryside… and the beer, can never forget the beer.” Niall stated and Harry chuckled,

“I don’t really drink. Probably because my mom doesn’t like me drinking, I don’t do things my mom doesn’t like.” Harry replied and Niall turned his head to look at him,

“Real momma’s boy huh?” He asked and Harry blushed nodding,

“Yeah I guess. I was surrounded by women my whole life, my mom, my sister Gem, my mom’s sister and then there’s Joe. He’s like the only father figure I have.” Harry continued,

“Where’s your dad… if you don’t mind me asking.” Niall asked and Harry sighed,

“He divorced my mom, now he has this new family and he lives in America with them. I haven’t seen him in so many years.” Harry replied not bothering to look at Niall.

“Do you miss him?” Niall asked and Harry shrugged,

“There wasn’t really anything to miss.” Niall hummed in response. They were silent for a bit and then Niall was turning over and lying on top of Harry. He was supporting himself on his elbows so he didn’t crush Harry but he was staring down at him. Harry stared at the blonde and all he could see was beauty, the stars were illuminating his blue eyes and the night sky was drawing shadows on his body.

Before Harry knew it, Niall was leaning down and kissing him, running a hand through his curly hair. Harry had his hands on Niall’s waist and they kissed, savoring the taste of each other’s lips. Niall pulled away and looked down at him,

“So… who’s the first guy you’ve been with?” He asked and Harry raised an eyebrow than shrugged,

“His name was Louis and it was when I was 16… why?” Harry asked and Niall smiled leaning back in and kissing Harry’s lips again, than trailing down to his jawline. Harry let his eyes roll back when he felt Niall’s lips on his neck.

“I’ll be better.” Niall whispered against his neck.

~~

“Harry… two hickeys!” Carla cried the next day. Harry swallowed and looked down at his blueberry muffin. She sighed,

“Who is giving you these?” Harry swallowed,

“Someone.” She sighed,

“Teenagers.”

~~

After that, it was a routine. Niall would throw rocks at Harry’s window, Harry would complain non-committedly but he would sneak out anyways. Than Niall would drive them up to the abandoned lot while his hand was intertwined with Harry’s, than they both would jump out and lay on the roof staring at the stars and making out, giving each other hickeys.

Harry didn’t even know how deep he had fallen until that night.

~~

It was July 4 and there was a house party going on at Niall’s house. Harry was in between Niall’s legs while Niall was sucking on his neck and the house was filled with people.

“And that girl dancing over there is a complete slag.” Niall whispered against his ear while nibbling on it. Harry chuckled than turned his head so he could kiss Niall.

Before he knew it though he heard a,

“What the fuck!” Niall pulled away from him so quick it was as if he had been burned. The music wasn’t on and a big man with a red face and blonde hair was staring at Niall and Harry. Kids were struggling to get the hell out of there while some were sitting there and watching this go down.

“Dad!” Niall cried in disbelief and Harry swallowed, Niall had said that he didn’t really get along with his dad.

“You filthy little cocksucker!” His dad yelled and Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. He turned and looked at Niall who was staring at his dad but Niall’s hand was on the back of Harry’s neck while the other one was intertwined with Harry’s hand.

“Dad.” Niall said again and his father shook his head than before Harry could say anything Niall’s father was grabbing his hand and threw him to the other side of the room.

“Harry!” Niall cried but than Niall was disappearing under the weight of Niall’s father who started beating on Niall mercilessly calling homophobic slurs and all Harry could do is stare through his tears.

“Go!” He heard Niall yell from under his father and then Harry was slowly getting up,

“Stop!” He yelled but he was grabbed by some guy,

“Look man you don’t mess with Bobby Horan, you just go.” And he gave Harry that no bullshit look and Harry spared Niall one last glance before he ran out the house.

~~

“Ni.” Harry whispered the next day when he spotted Niall in the garage, looking perfectly fine fixing tires. Well as fine as someone who has a black eye can look. Niall looked up and stared at him,

“Hey.” He replied breathlessly and Harry swallowed,

“What happened?” He asked and Niall shook his head,

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry’s mouth dropped,

“Don’t worry about it! I will worry about it, he was hitting you!” Niall sighed and stood up,

“It’s okay… I’m used to it.”

“Well you shouldn’t be.” Niall laughed the pretty laugh that Harry wanted to save so badly. Niall stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist,

“Calm down, it’s nothing just… kiss me okay?” And Harry did just that.

~~

“I’m gonna miss you.” Harry whispered through his tears. It was his last night in Ireland and all they could was kiss. Niall wasn’t crying but he was holding Harry’s hand as if he was afraid that if he let go Harry would disappear with the wind.

“Are you coming back?” Niall asked and Harry sighed,

“I wish I could say I am but I don’t know at all.” Harry replied and Niall sighed, turning around so he was on top of Harry again. He didn’t kiss Harry right away, just stroked his face,

“I’m gonna miss this… you.” Niall whispered against Harry’s lips and Harry sighed, 

“Yeah well… me too.” And all Harry could think was that he was going to go to university, Niall was going to stay here and work in the garage since he couldn’t afford college. Niall would meet someone else, maybe another summer love one that would stay and Harry might meet someone too. Niall would marry him or her and Harry would do the same, and then they would be forgotten. Niall would not worry about curly hair and green eyes and Harry would soon forget about blonde hair and braces because they could not fool themselves into thinking a summer love would last forever because  really it never did. 

_Time stops as we move closer_  
 _The sun drops into the water_  
 _Now I, I'm falling into summer love_  


End file.
